Yamraiha
Yamuraiha (ヤムライハ, Yamuraiha) is a Sorcerer. Yamuraiha is one of The Eight Generals of Sindria and Aladdin's Magic Teacher. She is from Magnoshutatt and a member of its royal family that must live in Sindria for one reason or another. Appearance Yamuraiha is an average sized woman, with large breast and blue hair. She is noted to be very cute. Personality Yamuraiha appears to be a very sweet and caring person, but is actually very violent and has a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in, and seems to respect Sinbad a great deal. She has a fierce rivalry with Sharrkan, since she claims that Magic is better then swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. History Not much is known about Yamuraiha's past. It was said that she came from a different land and became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Plot Sindria Arc Yamuraiha is first introduce by Sinbad to teach Aladdin magic. After Aladdin gropes her she becomes very upset ruining the image that Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja had for her. She had Aladdin show her his level of magic skill to better teach him and was amazed at the aspect of a Magi. When one of the Southern Creatures attacked she stood alongside the rest of the The Eight Generals and watched as Sharrkan defeated it. She is seen arguing with Sharrkan as Sinbad is introducing the Eight Genrals. Abilities As a Sorcerer, Yamuraiha is very strong. She can use Magoi to fight in battle and specializes in Water Magic, as such she is called a "Blue magician". Magical Tools : She is a wizard that has created the only magoi storage devices in the world. They take the appearance of the jewelry she usually wears and when separated from her can be used to perform a powerful magic. She also knows magical items enough to fix Aladdin turban when it was ripped to shreds. She has also created magic tools while she was still attending the Magnoshutatt academy. It is a communication tool that allows magicians to talk over a long range (this depends on their amount of magoi making it ideal for a Magi). Because of its long rage clairvoyance magic, it is possible to use the rukh scattered in the atmosphere as a intermediary and to transmit information. Magic Water Magic.png|Yamuraiha's Water Magic Sharrl Magud.png|Yamuraiha invisible (Sharrl Magud) Sharal Rakesa.png|Sharal Rakesa Bolg : This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength depends on the person however. Wand Yamuraiha usually carries and uses a long wand, with a twirl pattern at the tip about half her size. She uses her wand to fly, by sitting on it like a witch. Water Magic Yamuraiha can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not that powerful however). Her favored type of combat with water is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. *'Sharrl Magud' (Water Membrane of the Hermit) : Yamuraiha gives Rukh 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. *'Sharal Rakesa' (Water People Play of Truth) : This is a type of Clairvoyance magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out what ever situation that is being discussed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category: Sindria Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt